1. Field of the Invention:
The invention pertains to the chemical arts, i.e. dithiindicarboximide, dithiolanedicarboximide, thiapyrandicarboximide and pyrandicarboximide derivatives as plant growth regulants.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Robert Eugene Diehl's and Bryant Leonidas Walworth's co-pending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 348,355, filed Apr. 5, 1973 now abandoned which is a continuation-in-part of their co-pending Ser. No. 282,537 now abandoned, filed Aug. 21, 1972 discloses phthalimide derivatives as plant growth regulants.